heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-09 Making A Point
It is evening time and the day is winding down. The sun has set outside and with the sun gone, there is a chill in the night air. Not quite enough for Ollie to turn the heat on in the penthouse, but he is wearing a ligbt sweater as he sits in front of the large screen TV. He is watching college football at the moment and drinking wine. There are a few lights on in the living room where he is, but otherwise the penthouse is fairly dark. There is a very small flashing light coming from a few panels soread about the penthouse. There are times when one like Catwoman breaks into somewhere for a job and then there are times when they do it to sate curiosity. Then there are times when one does it to merely make a point and perhaps thumb their nose at those who try to claim to be the leaders in security technology. For Catwoman it's a case of the latter tonight. After having heard about Queen Industries' latest and greatest security system she couldn't help but to find herself wanting to go see what it's all about. Just what is it about this new tech that makes it cutting edge? A little research later and she eventually finds herself peeking in from a narrow ledge, weighing her options. Oliver's presence has been noticed, his being home causing her to smile. This will make everything interesting. After a little more time spent evaluating the situation as well as the layout of the penthouse from her vantage point, Catwoman scales the building's facade, using claws and whip to aid in her ascent. An AC duct is approached once she's back on solid ground and the grating removed. Looks like the clever little kitty will be coming in from the vents unless somehow thwarted by the security protocol or the design of the building itself. From inside the AC vent, two things can be noticed. It does narrow down a good bit and two, there are motion detectors installed just inside the vents. Queen may not be Stark, but he is not going to make this easy. The narrowing of the vent is not a problem for Selina but the motion detectors are and it takes a bit of creative thinking on her part. Okay. So going in the conventional way won't be an option but she can, and will, come in from the side after rending the thin metal paneling from the frame of the duct work. It is a little slow as she doesn't want to jostle the sensors but she eventually manages it and slides in. A little shimmy and and a gyration here and there puts her past the worst of the bottlenecking, her slender build helping her to squeeze through with minimal effort. She pauses about five feet from the vent that leads into Queen's home, her attention set solely before her so she won't be surprised by sensors or traps of any kind. Since Ollie is home, most of the heavy duty stuff is off at the moment. There is a slight current running throgh the frame of the vent so if it is removed an alarm will sound. Ollie is yelling at the TV firom the other room. She can hear him get up and head towards another romm perhaps the kitchen. Shame that everything's not on. This was supposed to be a test of her mettle, after all, and it's becoming nothing more than a cake walk. At least Queen's home which poses enough of a challenge to make up for the lack of security in use. A small metal disc is pulled out from a pouch and put against one of the 'walls'; sparking, it should disrupt the latest grouping of sensors long enough for her to get the vent off, slip out and the thing back on before it resets. Then there is the matter of Oliver himself. Damnit, why did he choose tonight to stay home? Ollie wanders through the apartment after coming out of the kitchen. He is carrying a bottle beer as he walks along. He heads back towards the bedroom and flips a switch, but no lights come on. A slight humming kicks on just as a small little voice begins a count down from ten. Ollie heads back towards the living room. He settles in his chair, puts his feet up, and definitely looks like he is relaxed to the point that he may fall asleep in his chair so he set the alarm around the gallery just off the bedroom. Now that's more like it. Something to test her skills on. The thief starts to sneak her way towards where she thinks Oliver's most prized possessions are kept, her footfall all but fully muted by the television. Even if it wasn't on Oliver just might have missed her presence anyhow thanks to how close he is to drowsing. The gallery is eventually discovered but she doesn't enter it just yet, Selina instead taking time to appraise the area, assess what there is to be found as far as security goes. The gallery does indeed hold Ollie's most prized collections that he does not want in some musty warehouse but rather here in the penthouse. There are movie posters from the 20s behind framed glass. There is the script to some movie under glass. At the far end of the room, there seems to be his pride and joy. A full size longbow appears to be suspended in air with a spotlight upon it. At the foot of the bow rests a Golden Arrow; perhaps even the golden arrow that inspired the Robin Hood myth. The room has a certain buzz to it as the obvious energy must be running through unseen circuits. As Selina gets closer, a bit of dust floats just into the room showing a green beam of light for just an instant before disappearing again. Every item is given a quick glance as she sweeps the room, scanned for their location within the room but otherwise ignored, dismissed as not being the 'right' thing for her to take. Not until she sees the bow and arrow does Catwoman make her decision, the way they're displayed hinting to the importance they hold with the owner. Her foot lifts just as she sees them but a flash of light draws her attention down by her feet, Sel looking down just in time to see that beam before it disappears. 'Close call,' she thinks to herself, that followed by her mentally chiding herself for her near-carelessness. A small spray bottle is produced from a pouch and dispensed, the soft 'pftpft' causing a fine mist to be expelled into the air. It's fine enough that it shoud 'float' for quite some time, exposing the lasers that criss-cross the room. Hopefully it'll give her enough time to get in and back out. Green lines do indeed criss cross the room in front of Catwoman in what appear to be very random spacings and alignments. They are all very thin but look more like a hedge of vines then straight lines coming back and forth. There also appears to be some slight heat coming off the floor as if circuits might be running there as well. Walking into the room will be difficult so Selina does what comes to mind next and starts to scale the walls, using her claws to dig into whatever they are made of to get purchase. Upside is that this should keep her from tripping whatever built-in devices Oliver might've had installed in the floor but that bit of peace of mind comes at a price. This is horribly slow and maneuvering around the beams while staying close to the wall is difficult. So much so that she just might wind up setting off the alarm despite her efforts. Despite the inherit risk in this, Catwoman does not turn back, even if things look like they border on impossible, her stubborness and the prize laying just across the way prodding her, making her continue on. There are a few close calls as she maneuvers along the wall. She can probably see a few of the sensors in the wall that feed the green beams of light to each wall. The 'hedge' of lights do not extend to the ceiling leaving a small gap along the overhead as if assuming that no one would really be able to do that. From the other room, there is a soft sound of snoring to be heard. At least she won't have unexpected company while she's in this most compromising of positions. Sel eventually manages to get to where the bow and arrow are but she pauses there, her mind working over-time now. The bow should be easy to get as her claws should be able to rend whatever has it held aloft but the arrow might prove to be difficult. The arrow is left alone for now, Catwoman instead moving to free the bow from where it's hung, the bigger carrot that's dangling before her nose. The bow is actually not hanging from any seen string. It appears to be just suspended in mid air. As she tries to cut, there is nothing to cut and her hand just passes through the air above the bow. It bobs slightly as her hand moves near it. Leave it to Queen. Shrugging a shoulder, Catwoman merely grabs to take the bow, still not sure how it's suspended. Here's for hoping that this isn't a trap and that it's somehow cleverly tied into the security, but even if it is it's too late now. She's already got it in hand and is pulling it closer to her. It is indeed part of the security. As she pulls at the bow and part of it begins to leave the spotlight, an alarm begins to sound. It is loud and steady as it drones on. Very quickly there is the sound of running coming from along the hallway. There is a snap and click as Ollie deactivates the security system and enters the room. Once the security has been dropped, the bow drops its resistance and just rests in Catwoman's hands. Ollie blinks as he gets the sleep and the beer out of his eyes. "What the..." Slowly recognition begins to go across his face. "Wait! Catwoman? Here?" He comes charging through the gallery towards her as he sees her with the bow. "Figures," Catwoman intones as a breathy sigh. She should have known. Should have? Hell, she was pretty sure it was a possibility, really. She should have just stopped herself. But it's too late now. She's caught, bow in hand, her expression comical thanks to how sheepish she is looking. "Well... you know. I did you a favor. By testing your security system for you." Pause. "I'll be sending you my bill for services rendered." There. Maybe he'll get a laugh out of that and this won't turn into her having to go to the police. Which would be bad. Very bad. "Drop the bow, little cat," Ollie says as he comes closer now. "You head out right now, and I might actually take you on your word that this wasn't malicious. Obviously, my new security system can, in fact, catch the cat, but then any shiny will probably do that too," he says with a slight smirk. He glances around and picks up a prop sword from some movie as well. He swings it back and forth like he knows how to actually use it. "Don't head out or try to keep that bow? Well, police will be called after I get you restrained." The bow is dropped with some care taken to make sure it does so lightly, Selina not about to break Oliver's toy. But while she's nice enough to be careful with the bow she's not nice enough to let herself be caught, the cat burglar instead moving swiftly into action. A leap for the billionaire is made, Oliver literally pounced at, Selina seeking to bowl him over while putting in the effort to keep him from snaring her. "If you're a good boy I'll kiss you on my way out," she announces while still in mid-air, her voice dripping seduction and playfulness. Ollie brings the sword up as she pounces. It is only a prop sword so not sharp, but he parrys her jump attempting to knock her out of the air as she attacks. "Sorry. I do prefer non felons to share a drink with. Perhaps after you have served your debt to society we could talk?" He grins even as he says this with a roguish smirk upon his face. The sword manages to hit her shoulder but the impact is mostly blocked thanks to the protective design of her catsuit, what numbing that does manage to occure nothing worse than a minute tingling in her fingers. The blow does stop her from approaching, the woman instead taking to a crouch. "No. You will not have me arrested. And what would doing so prove? That you are fast on the draw when it comes to calling the cops? Why don't you take care of it yourself. Prove just how much of a man you truly are?" Taunting Oliver Queen. That couldn't possibly work. I mean, who would be silly enough to..."Alright, Catwoman. Make your move. Lets see what you've got." Never mind. Thick headed archer types. Ollie crouches slightly with the sword in front of him watching Catwoman's movements to try and protect and then then aggressively attack. He might expect her to 'attack' first but instead of seeking to hurt him she goes in for a different attack. Arms fly out as she goes to embrace him and, if she's able to do that without getting hit by that sword of Ollie's she'll got as far as to kiss him. And it isn't going to be a chaste kiss by any means. No, if she manages to get it in it's going to be a full on lip lock. Ollie was expecting a bit more of an attack with claws or swipes rather than a full on embrace. His swings the sword late so it only smacks against her side once she is already attacking. He is caught even more off guard by the kiss. He mummers against her as he drops the sword to try and push her away from him. Oh, he can try to push her off of him but it's not going to be easy, that being thanks to how Catwoman's all but latched onto the archer. Several lengthy moments pass before he manages to push her back enough to break the lip lock but while she's no longer able to press her lips to his she's by no means done. "Oh, what's wrong, lover," she whispers huskly while running a hand along his leg, not halting in doing so until her fingers press into the side of his left hip. "Don't you want to show me just how well your... arrow fits into the quiver?" Such a naughty kitty, Sel is, unable to keep herself from making with the innudendo and sexual advances. But while it's tempting for her to try and use her wiles to gain an advantage on him this is merely a tactic to get Oliver off of his game so she try to make with a very hasty escape. Ollie takes a deep breath once the kiss is broken. "Well, I tend to prefer my dates to not try to rip me off when I can help it." He continues to try and push her away from him, but that failing he runs at the wall looking to crash her up against it. Selina can't push back which means she finds herself hitting the wall, the impact enough to wind her slightly and possibly send the framed items hung upon it askew if they're not secure. "So take me to bed and make me become a good kitty," she grunts. This is when the game changes, the seductress put to the side for the fighter, Selina having had more than enough of this. Her hands push at him at his chest level just before she swipes claws at his face. There's no holding back so he just might wind up hurt although the injuries shouldn't be too horrible. That is if she makes contact. Ollie feels her hands let ago and guesses she is about to attack. As she pushes at his chest, his hands come up to protect his face. His hands get cut along with some scarlet streaks along his cheeks. "Damnit!" he yells as he then tries one more to time to shove her away from him. "Getoffofme!" "Aww. Poor lover." The thief winks to Ollie before dashing off, heading towards the window while he's seemingly distracted by his injuries. As she runs past the bow it's scooped up, held tight in hand. "You'll be seeing me again." The woman's able to get enough speed to break through the pane, causing jagged shards to fall to the sidewalk many stories below while gravity takes hold on them as well as her. There's no fear as this is not unlike what she has done numerous times, Catwoman knowing how to twist in mid-air while extracting her whip from it's place upon her person with her free hand. The braided leather is lashed out half way down and snares a rain spout. Her freefall becomes a graceful arc that swings her away from the building. Unless Ollie takes a similar means of exit, there probably is no way he'll be able to catch her. Ollie has fallen back from the sting on his face and hands after she finally moves towards the window. It takes a moment, but then he sees her take the bow. "No!" he cries and chases towards her, but there is little he can do at the moment. He can only watch from the window as she falls and then swings away on her whip. Arrows and quiver are tucked away elsewhere, and not like he would really want to advertise who he is at the moment. He curses under his breath as he watches her escape. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs